


How Felix Geata Became Porn King of the Battlestar Galactica

by scifiaddict86



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiaddict86/pseuds/scifiaddict86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geata exploits in the world of porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Felix Geata Became Porn King of the Battlestar Galactica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stakes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1694) by Trovia. 



Disclaimer: Stuff in this story is owned by some company, I didn't look it up

Geata wasn't sure about any of these nuggets, it still seemed crazy to him that most of these kids even were pilots. H e had actually thought for half a second about signing up, that it might be fun to be one of the few and the proud. It was a daydream more than anything for him though. Truthfully he didn't want to spend his days with Starbuck or even Apollo he just liked the idea of a little glory, or maybe more accurately some recognition for the job he does. The nuggets though are all jocks, they swagger and strut at least until the first round of Starbucks training kicks their asses.

When they first arrived the rest of the crew placed bets over which kid would make it through apparently he is a terrible judge of pilots because none of the kids he picked made it through save Hotdog.(Which considering he had academy training was a fairly safe bet) . He had figured Kat would tangle with Starbuck in the first week and would flame out spectacularly because of it but she managed to stick it out. Chuckles had surprised everyone except the Commander (Whom Geata had decided to bet with on these matters from now on) by passing and now he was surprising Geata by actually being more than just another swaggering jock. Chuckles could write porn and Geata needed some, not just for personal use (although that would be nice) but for half the bridge crew.

Like many things Geata adventures in porn dealing had started innocently enough. He had just been looking for something to read anything new would have done so he traded a stack of magazines left by a now dead bunkmate to Lieutenant Kelly for a book. A couple of weeks later he found some battered magazines in Baltar's lab and the good doctor asked him to broker a trade for Kelly's old mags. Then he picked up few vids on a trip with Baltar to Colonial One and traded them for various favours and things he needed. It was innocent enough he had simply found one product that everyone needed like cigarettes it was as good as currency.

Then it was decided that the effects of those lost would be processed and anything of use would be redistributed since there were no more families to send things to. Apparently Kelly recommended him for the job of sorting everything out. So he started making lists of what could be used and what to do with stuff that had no real military purpose but could still be useful to the crew. It was the mother lode knowing the value of the stuff he couldn't just hand it over so he started using it to trade with other ships and to help various departments receive vital supplies. He tried to stay away from the worst of the black market dealers, he knew the Old Man would flay him alive if he did but he found he could deal with several people on various ships semi-legitimately. Soon he had a whole network of suppliers and customers and to his won amazement he had become the Porn King of Galactica. It wasn't so bad, there was actually good money in it and he got the first pickings, as long as he didn't physically touch the stuff being traded(he trusted none of his source to wash their hands) the job itself didn't bother him. Even if before the fall he would have thought this was dignified way for an officer to spend his time. Now the trick was getting the stuff from Chuckles without getting cut out of the deal.

Geata hated haggling but it might be the best way to go here. Chuckles was apparently fresh of the turnip truck from Aerolon and as long as Geata didn't tip him off the he sitting on a gold mine he would never know the difference. So he walked over to the man in question and said "Hey" He knew it was an unoriginal opening line but it fit the situation.

 

"Hey" Chuckles replied smiling in such an open friendly manner Geata actually thought that he had just fallen of the turnip truck.

"So I hear you're a writer" Geata said he hoped smoothly.

Chuckles laughed and said "I wouldn't go that far, I just seem to have a talent for giving people what they want"

Geata smiled back and tried to be charming "Think you could see to sending some of that my way? I'm pretty easy to please"

Chuckles raised his eyebrows "What are your preferences? Straight? Gay? I don't do BDSM it gives me the creeps but other than that I can let you pick you poison"

"I'll take pretty much anything you can deliver" Geata replied trying not to be eager but failing

"So you go both ways," Chuckles nodded then added suggestively "Good to know"

Geata blushed realizing that he was flirting and then stammered "I,,, well,,, Um its not strictly for me personally I was planning to redistribute some of it. I have friends who would be interested but would rather not be bothered coming here"  
"Oh" Chuckles said 'Well then the price is three extra cubits and I can give five stories in the next three days assuming we don't get attacked"

Geata was taken aback slightly by his straight forwardness and simply said "Great I'll start taking orders"

"Great" Chuckles said somewhat sarcastically.

Geata thought he would regret this but added "Personally I've always preferred boy on boy, if you write some of that I'll be sure to keep it"

Chuckles grinned up at him again "I'll see you in three days then"

"Great" Geata added then blushed at his own idiocy and walked out . That was the beginning of a beautiful partnership. By having access to one of the few porn producers in the fleet Geata was able to corner the market even further and he even got a few fringe benefits out of the deal.


End file.
